Le Chocolatier
by wakayukari.yabuki
Summary: Hannibal Lecter es un gran chocolatero y Will quiere ser su aprendiz. La Gran Guerra se acera y pasaran años antes de que se vuelvan a ver. -Los personajes no son de mi autoría son propiedad del escritor Thomas Harri a quien se les da sus respectivos créditos-
1. El aprendiz

**_Suiza 19_****_12,Noviembre._**

**_Antes de la Gran Guerra. _**

El joven chocolatero abrió las ventanas de la cocina dando paso a la luz del amanecer. Los pajarillos trinaban en medio del patio de loza gris y húmedo por el rocío. El humo del horno, pintó el cielo azul y morado del alba. Poco a poco se empezó a escuchar el murmullo de la ciudad, como la mezcla de su chocolate casero que estaba batiendo.

-Buenos días joven Lecter- le decían los vecinos que pasaban por el patio, sabían que él nunca les respondería por estar tan concentrado en su labor y pasión.

Sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado, era casi medio día cuando de repente una gran sonrisa cruzo el rostro del joven chocolatero. Sin dejar de decorar sus chocolates levanto su mirada y pudo ver un par de ojos verdes curioseando por el alfil de la ventana de su cocina, sus cabellos rizados y alborotados. Ruido, voces, gritos y ladridos se escuchaban a lo lejos, las amas de casa lavaban la ropa para aprovechar el sol, el olor a jabón y chocolate no era agradable pero el incienso de medio oriente hacía un contraste exquisito.

-¿No fuiste a la escuela, Will?- le pregunto amablemente mientras colocaba sus chocolates a enfriarse a temperatura ambiente. El niño al darse cuenta de ser descubierto se escondió.

El azote de un bote de basura de aluminio resonó por todo el patio, lleno de ropa limpia y blanca colgada en el tendedero y las hojas de los árboles le daban vida a la loza gris; el otoño estaba cerca, el bullicio de niños jugando le indico que es lo que pasaba. Will tenía doce años en esa época, era un niño solitario y retraído, con su mejor amigo y único: Winston, era molestado por los niños del vecindario por que no tenía madre y solo un padre que trabajaba todo el día para poder pagar el alquiler a Lady Murasaki, la dueña de este. Amiga "íntima" de Lecter. Una extraña historia los rodeaba a estos dos.

-No es necesario que te escondas Will, sabes bien que eres bienvenido a mi cocina siempre- el niño de ojos almendrados se contrajo mas cuando escucho eso, estaba de cunclillas pegado a la pared de la ventana- vamos Will, entra o si no sabes que pasara- los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al recordar eso. Se puso de pie y se sacudió. Lecter vio la pequeña sombra que el sol de medio día proyectaba hacia dentro de su cocina, levanto la mirada y pudo ver a un Will desalineado, sucio, con un moretón en la cara, las rodillas raspadas y el rosto húmedo y cuarteado por las lagrimas y la tierra.

-Siempre...y cuando estés aseado- Will tomo el borde de su camisón y lo apretó- Entra, por que una vez que te golpeen fuera de mi propiedad no podré defenderte de Mason- Will dio unos pasos temerosos hacía la cocina- pero por más que te quiera no puedo dejarte entrar así y que veas directamente a mis chocolates. Vamos a darte una aseada- se limpio las manos con un trapo el exceso de chocolate, las lavo con agua caliente y jabón y las termino de secar en su delantal. Se acerco a él y lo olió ligeramente, un olor de tierra mojada inundaron sus fosas nasales.

Caminaron por un pasillo angosto y al final de este estaba un pequeño baño con una tina de mármol y una mesa que fungía la función de un lava manos. Lecter preparó el agua tibia en la vasija honda, tomo una toalla y la humedeció, se sentó y le indico a Will que se acercara. Will estaba en la entrada del baño. Se acercó al rubio y se dejo hacer, manos grandes -comparadas a las suyas- y protectoras limpiaron su rostro, el peine mojado se deslizo entre sus rizos castaños y largos. Lecter acomodo su camisón blanco, su chaleco de lino gris y sus pantaloncillos grises, sus calcetas y sus zapatos boleados.

-Muy bien, estás listo jovencito- los dos salieron a la cocina en silencio, ya los chocolates estaban fríos y listos para decorar- Sabes, hoy tengo un pedido especial, Lady Murasaki me ha pedido chocolates blanco rellenos de vino ¿me ayudarías a prepararlos?- Will asintió en silencio - Bien, toma ese cuenco y muele los granos para hacer la manteca- el niño castaño se dirigió a la estantería y saco los instrumentos.

No era la primera vez que le ayudaba a preparar chocolates, pero si la primera vez en un pedido especial para Lady Murasaki, algo que debía ser preparado con suma perfección.

Will había nacido en la vecindad, cuando cumplió los cinco años de edad Lecter llego como protegido de Lady Mursaki y ahí se conocieron. Llevaban seis años de amistad, Will tenía doce y Lecter dieciocho. Lecter siempre lo había protegido del abuso de Mason, otro niño de la edad de Will. Will era envidiado por que era el único niño que era "ayudante" del gran chocolatero Hannibal Lecter y el que tenía un perro en la vecindad.

-Sé que tu cumpleaños se acerca Will ¿quieres algo en particular?- el moreno se limitó a abrir los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa de escuchar que alguien se acordaba de su nacimiento

-¡WILL!- se escucho a lo lejos, era su padre quien llegaba de trabajar días seguidos en la ciudad

-Ve, cuando vengas la próxima vez me dirás ¿vale?- el moreno dejo todo en la mesa y camino hacia la puerta donde Winston lo esperaba dormido- llévate un par de chocolates y esta bolsa, hazle chocolate caliente a tu padre y dale mis saludos- Will asintió y se dirigió a su casa. Fuera de la vecindad un carruaje se detuvo. Todos guardaron silencio al ver como la joven asiática caminaba con gracia y finura a la modesta cocina del rubio.

-Veo que tienes un amigo Lecter- le dijo Lady Murasaki mientras entraba a la cocina

-Como él ninguno ¿qué te trae a este lugar?- la tomo de las manos y las beso

-Vengo a ver a mi chocolatero favorito y ver como va mi pedido- el rubio sonrió

-Pues quiero que veas la mano de mi amigo Lady- el rubio saco la bandeja de la mesa y le enseño unos chocolates decorados a mano sublimes. La joven se sorprendió por semejante -casi- perfección y olor.

-¿Los hizo ese niño? Ya veo cual es el interés Hannibal, haz el doble de este pedido pero que él sea el encargado, vendré en una semana y media por ellos-tomó uno y lo probó, la boca se le derritió por el sabor. Un gemido lleno la habitación

-¿Te irás tan pronto? Creo que no solo tu lengua probó la jalea real con un toque de fresa- inhalo tan profundo que sus sentidos se dieron cuenta de que Lecter tenía razón, su cuerpo se calentó y su deseo ardió.

-Así que me esperabas ¿quieres té? - el rubio tomo una servilleta y colocó varios chocolates más

-Si, es echo por ti misma, claro y con leche por favor, déjame ponerle a tu té mucha leche, Lady- Lecter le abrió la puerta y los dos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la casa.

Will recogió sus piernas que colgaban por el filo de la rendija que estaba frente a su casa, en el segundo piso de la vecindad. No sabía por que a sus doce años odiaba a la dueña, y lo que seguía era peor. Cubrió sus orejas y apretó sus ojos, sonidos de agonía provenían de la casa de Hannibal - si, a su corta edad pensaba que era agonía y dolor en vez de placer y un orgasmo- Lady Murasaki y Lecter tenía poco tiempo descubriendo el arte del placer y el erotismo, a sus cortas edades nadie les podía impedir nada. Con miedo, Will entró a su casa el frío calaba en su pálida y dañada piel.

Aún con la oscuridad de la madrugada un carruaje llegó por Lady quien se despidió de Lecter. Era hora de dormir, pronto tenía que madrugar para hacer mas chocolates. En los días siguientes Will no se presento, como tenía de costumbre después de que Lady visitará al chocolatero. Había dicho alguna vez que no soportaba su aroma a hierbas y aromatizantes.

Siempre que Murasaki visitaba a Lecter, Will tarda días en volver a visitarlo y eso era un problema por que ocupada de sus magnificas manos y destreza para hacer el pedido de chocolates blancos.

Los cascos de los caballos poco a poco se fueron perdiendo a medida que avanzaban en la carretera; con las lagrimas contenidas Will abrazaba muy fuerte a Winston mientras veía a su padre partir a la ciudad para trabajar. Sollozo durante unos minutos y después se puso de pie. Olfateo en dirección a la cocina de Hannibal y pudo darse cuenta que preparaba la manteca de cacao. Camino hasta donde estaba el chocolatero y lo miro de nuevo a escondidas por la ventana pero vio el lugar vacío.

-¡Will!- se escucho detrás de él, con el corazón acelerado y con miedo se dio cuenta de que Mason estaba detrás de él. Su semblante se palideció. ¿Qué hacia Mason ahí? Nadie podía entrar a la casa sin permiso. Hannibal le había dicho muchas veces que él no ocupaba permiso alguno, Will era libre de entrar a la casa como si fuera suya pero por educación no lo hacía. -¿Quieres jugar? Tengo una nueva mascota y se llama Pavlov, mira- señalo del otro lado y tenía en una caja a un pequeño cerdito color café chillando por ser liberado. El castaño negó con la cabeza. Mason se le quedo mirando como si tratara de descubrir por que no -múltiples hematomas eran la respuesta- un !ah! Salió de la boca de Mason, una idea de por que lo invadió. Corrió hasta el otro lado del patio y cargo al cerdito en sus brazos, lo llevó hasta Will y se lo dejo caer. El cerdo chillo y cuando Will trato de tomarlo se escapo de sus pequeñas y torpes manos. Por fortuna lo alcanzó y tratando de tranquilizarlo lo lastimo haciendo que lo mordiera, Will reacciono golpeándolo lejos de él, tenía miedo,nunca había tenido otro animal en sus manos que no fuera Winston. Will cayó de sentón y se contrajo.

La ira de Manson era notable por su cara roja y llena de cólera -¡Estúpido!- alzó su mano para golpear a Will pero el golpe nunca llegó. Will tenía los ojos tan apretados por el miedo que casi estaban blancos; nada, despacio abrió los ojos y miro hacía arriba de él. Hannibal había detenido el golpe de Mason. Mason respiraba rápido por el coraje retenido y sus ojos grandes llenos de indignación lo miraban a través de sus lentes.

-No debes de golpear a alguien en la casa de otra persona que ni si quiera te ha dado permiso de entrar, eres un niño grosero Verger- los sollozos se escucharon, Hannibal le había propinado una cachetada. Estupefacto, el niño rubio tomo a su mascota y salió de la casa. El chocolatero extendió una mano para ponerlo de pie, con miedo la tomó y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento...-susurró muy bajo

-Esta bien Will y me alegra saber que aún tienes una lengua. Que bueno que has llegado, necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Podrías ayudarme a terminar el pedido Lady Murasaki? Le han fascinado tus chocolates y quiere que los hagas- Will asombrado lo miró.

-Yo...quiero ser tu alumno, quiero que seas mi maestro. Como cumpleaños- Una sonrisa sencilla y de alivio fue reflejada en el rostro de rubio.

-Si ese es lo que quieres de regalo, así será. Eso lo tomaré como un si para el pedido. Bien, vamos a empezar-

Durante la siguiente semana estuvo con Will terminando los chocolates. Se encargó de que fuera a la escuela, comiera, se aseara y descansará lo suficiente.

Con suma delicadeza colocó el último chocolate en la caja de bambú y cerró la tapa, coloco un moño color rojo y respiro.

-Gracias a ti Will, hemos terminado- Will se sonrojó y descanso sobre el banquillo

-¡Will!- era su padre de nuevo. Hannibal le sonrió y le entrego una canasta con despensa.

-Ve, gracias. Te veré luego- tomó la canasta y salió junto con Wiston.

Así como el otoño terminaba el invierno empezaba. Tocaron a la puerta, el cielo era gris y triste, era el cartero.

-Señor, buenas tardes, le traigo su correspondencia- el anciano le entrego el bonche de cartas, Lecter le sonrió y le entregó un sobre con su propina.

-Gracias, qué tenga buen día señor- el viejo camino lento hacía el resto de la vecindad, el rubio cerró la puerta para impedir el paso del frío , mientras caminaba hacía su chimenea confirmaba sus correos pero una carta lo detuvo en seco. Era una carta por parte del gobierno, pidiéndole que se presentará en la ciudad y con el jefe de policía.

Para su edad Lecter había terminado sus estudios en Psiquiatría y era el segundo en toda la ciudad. Los rumores decían que la Gran Guerra se acercaba y por como la desolación azotaba el país era cierto. Ahora tenía que presentarse para prestar sus labores al gobierno Suizo. Tomó asiento y examino la carta, esto no le caería nada bien a nadie, menos a él. Will. Le pedían que estuviera en la ciudad para mediados del próximo año. Tiempo justo para terminar de enseñarle a su aprendiz.

El carruaje se detuvo frente la casa, Lady Murasaki cruzo el patio con elegancia pero torpemente por la prisa de la angustia que le traía la carta de su amante. Tocó desesperadamente a la puerta y un tranquilo Lecter le abrió la puerta. El corazón del rubio se le contrajo al ver el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo y blando por las lagrimas nocturnas.

-No es bueno que una dama de su altura llore por un chocolatero como yo, Lady- la joven se dio cuenta de su torpeza y que era fácil de que leyeran sus sentimientos. Dio un paso tembloroso pero tropezó por su kimono, Lecter la tomó para evitar que cayera, a los minutos sintió como la humedad traspasaba su saco de color gris- espero que no sólo hayas venido por la carta sino también por tu pedido- La joven se enderezó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

-Dime que no es verdad- Lecter se dirigió a la mesa y tomó una caja donde estaban algunos de los chocolates que le había echo con ayuda de Will

-No, solamente me enviaran al ejercito para ser su psiquíatra y evaluar la condición de nuestros hombres que vayan y a los que regresen de batalla, sabes que no es cualquier cosa, es un asunto muy delicado- Limpió sus lagrimas y le dio un chocolate- pruébalo, los hizo él- tomó un chocolate y lo probó, su paladar explotó con miles de sabores y sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo

-Será un gran _chocolatier_, Hannibal, ten cuidado- el rubio sonrió

-Me alegra que lo halagues y te hayan gustado, quédate al té, para que te vayas temprano que es peligroso para ti en invierno-

La beso en ambas mejillas y espero a que el carruaje se fuera haciendo más pequeño en la carretera.


	2. Ha regresado

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los rumores aumentaban en la vecindad. Will había oído a las mujeres hablar sobre la carta que Lecter había recibido constantemente por parte del gobierno para la guerra y una que otra visita de soldados. EL invierno había pasado y con él, el tiempo de enseñanza, Will había aprendido todo acerca de la chocolatería y se dedicaba a perfeccionarlo.

No dejaba de ver el cuenco frente a él, tenía miedo de que todo eso fuera verdad ¿Y si Lecter se iba?

-¿Qué sucede Will? ¿Te sientes mal?- Lecter se acercó a él y lo sacudió por el hombro

-¿Es cierto que te irás a la guerra?- su plan había funcionado, odiaba la idea de ser quién fuera el que le dijera la noticia. Había esparcido los rumores a las vecinas y así que llegara a oídos de Will

-Sí, me iré en primavera, Will. Lo siento mucho si no te había dicho nada- Will bajo del banquillo y salió a lavar el cacao sin decir nada más- Will, no te enojes...conmigo no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto-

-Está bien, es tu deber- siguió lavando los granos sin mirarlo

-Will, mírame...- pero el moreno no lo hizo, estaba realmente enojado, no por qué se fuera- aunque no quería que lo hiciera- sino por qué no le había dicho nada hasta ahora, cuando faltaban tres meses para irse a la ciudad y dejarlo solo- Necesito que me digas que no estas enfadado, trabajar los dos con una atmosfera así no será bueno para los chocolates ni para los dos- Will se sonrojó- prometo regresar cuanto antes a casa, Will.

-Está bien, no puedes hacer nada, no estoy enojado contigo- Lecter le sonrió pero no le creía nada a su aprendiz, estaba enojado y podía verlo- iré a mi casa por más vasijas- Will dejo secar los granos en el filo de la ventana.

Abrió la puerta y vio la soledad de su casa, un hogar vacío y ahora estaría más solo que nunca en el mundo, ahora que Lecter se iba, sin su protección, sin su cariño, si su enseñanza, sin él.

Algunos meses atrás Will experimento un sueño muy extraño, había soñado que estaba dormido entre los brazos de Lecter, sintiendo su calor y de repente lo besó en los labios, con sabor a chocolate.

El corazón se le contrajo y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, apretó su camisa a la altura de su pecho y camino pesadamente hacía la cama, donde se refugió para llorar, llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Pesadillas lo invadieron esa tarde, pesadillas donde veía partir a Lecter, donde moría o nunca regresaría. Cuando se despertó ya era noche y su maestro se encontraba ya dormido, con las luces apagadas y su casa asegurada. Había un plato de comida tapado con una nota,

"_Haz llorado por mi culpa toda la tarde Will, hasta quedarte dormido. Me di cuenta por tu cara mojada, pequeño. Te he traído algo para cenar, descansa el tiempo que lo necesites". _

_-Hannibal Lecter. _

Bien, está bien, descansaría si así lo quería.

Los días pasaron y Will no se presentó a la cocina. Hannibal sabía que estaba aún enojado pero por lo menos asistía a la escuela. Lecter comenzó a empacar todo días después y un viernes por la tarde un carro del ejército llegó por él. Will a lo lejos divisó el carro, regresaba de la escuela; corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando llegó Hannibal partía rumbo a la ciudad.

-¡HANNIBAL! ¡HANNIBAL!- Will cayó de rodillas frente a la entrada de la vecindad, por el ruido del motor el chocolatero no pudo oírlo- Re..regresa- Winston se acercó a lamer las lágrimas de su dueño.

_Seis meses después. _

Will miro por la ventana de la cocina como llegaban las cajas al departamento de frente del de él, al otro lado del patio en el segundo piso. Un joven de cabello corto y ojos azules entró a la casa, tenía como unos dieciséis años a lo mucho. Su nombre era Matthew Brown.

Mason lloraba en medio del patio, con las rodillas raspadas, había caído del árbol que estaba en medio de la vecindad. Matthew se acercó a él y lo consoló, le regaló una manzana de caramelo. A Mason los ojos le brillaron y desde ese entonces, se habían hecho inseparables. Y Will, odiaba eso.

Will no podía perfeccionar la mezcla de chocolate negro aún y se frustraba por eso. Winston llegó con una pelota en el hocico para jugar. Will la tomo y la lanzó sin pensar hacía el pasillo por la casa, rebotando por todo el lugar y detrás de ella un Winston impaciente. Cuando el perro desapareció a los minutos un estruendo se escuchó.

-¡Winston!- corrió hasta el final del pasillo y el corazón se le detuvo al ver como las cosas del escritorio estaban tiradas y los pedazos de un jarrón estaban tirados en el suelo- no, no, no, Winston ¡sal de la casa! ¡Ahora!- el perro salió con la cola entre las patas. Will se apresuró a acomodar todo y cuando lo hizo miró encima del escritorio y vio una carta sellada para él. _Will Graham. _La abrió con cautela y pudo reconocer ese olor a vainilla y chocolate emanar de la carta escrita por su maestro.

_"Querido Will, si estás leyendo está carta es porque he partido hacía la capital para servir al ejército y si llega a tus manos es porque el destino te ha traído más allá de mi cocina. Espero que así sea. _

_No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estaré ausente por la Guerra, así que he hablado con Lady Murasaki y he dejado pagado el alquiler por dos años si después de estos dos años no regreso está el dinero en el banco para otros tres años más. Espero poder regresar antes a casa, ya que te lo prometí y lo qué menos deseo es que seas infeliz y vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa hasta quedarte dormido. Dejo a tu cuidado mi casa y mi cocina, úsala para poder crear esos chocolates únicos y magníficos. Si no llego a regresar después de seis años Will, perdóname, te amé como a nadie, como tú ninguno. Tal vez a tu corta edad no sepas distinguir estás palabras espero poder explicarte en un futuro no muy lejano que significan, con acciones. Tú y tu padre se pueden mudar a mi casa después del plazo acordado, he arreglado todo para ustedes y que puedan vivir cómodamente sin que te separes de tu padre por más tiempo. Tu escuela está cubierta y cada mes, Lady mandará a sus sirvientes a llevarte a comprar comida y ropa. Acéptalo como regalos de cumpleaños o fechas especiales. Te amo, Will. _

_PD. Espero haber sido un buen maestro" _

_-Hannibal Lecter _

Arrugo la carta contra su pecho y se derrumbó de rodillas por el llanto, entendía muy bien las palabras de Lecter, a su corta edad sabía lo que significaba, él lo sentía y lo deseaba. Sus sueños eran reflejo de ellos, todas las noches a cada instante.

_Suiza, 1918 _

_Seis años después. _

Abrió las ventanas de par en par para dejar entrar el sol invernal y que el olor impregnara el aire. Se había vuelto un gran maestro chocolatero a la corta edad de diecinueve años. Will, era ahora el chocolatero más aclamado.

Pudo ver al otro lado del patio como Mason salía de la casa de Matthew, eran amantes pero ninguno lo admitía. Matthew era el perro de Mason, le cumplía todos sus caprichos pero gracias a él había dejado de molestarlo durante todo este tiempo. El castaño lo miraba aún con hambre mientras fumaba un cigarrillo a pesar de que sus noches eran largas y Mason le movía más su culo a su perro en celo. Eran detestables.

-¡Buenos días Will!- le grito un anciano quien entraba a la vecindad con una canasta- te he traído tu pan y tu leche de todos los días, lamento mucho lo de tu padre, no lo sabía- Will le sonrió con pesar, había fallecido el invierno pasado.

-Gracias Mr. Joan, ahora descansa junto a mi madre. Su pan exquisito como siempre- saco una caja de cartón- aquí tiene su chocolate para vender en el pueblo y uno de regalo para su familia

-Gracias, jovencito, eres muy amable. Ten buen día- el viejo siguió su camino. Will había sabido cómo sacar provecho de la chocolatería y de ahí se mantenía. Le habían ofrecido muchos contratos con compañías chocolateras pero él nunca aceptaba. Aún no se cumplían los cinco años más largos y desolados de su vida. Esa primavera era el límite.

-Winston, vamos al río, quiero mojar mis pies- Winston se paró y siguió a su amo hasta la orilla del río, donde ambos se sentaron a mojarse los pies y patas, para luego tener una comida tranquilos y con el sol, bronceando sus pieles. Debajo de un abeto frondoso y fresco Will cerró los ojos y descanso con la cabeza de Winston en su regazo.

Soñaba como se vería Hannibal en ese momento ¿tendría uniforme militar? ¿Bata de médico? Sin lugar a duda glorioso con su porte y elegancia. Los ladridos de Winston lo sacaron de su fantasía. Al despertar lo primero que vio fue su entre pierna, una erección. Maldición, parecía un niñato. De nuevo los ladridos enviaron su mirada a la carretera principal que corría por encima del río, autos militares se dirigían hacia el pueblo donde estaba su vecindad... ¿Podría ser? Su corazón se aceleró y la desesperación se apoderó de él, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a ver qué pasaba. La angustia le oprimía el pecho; la multitud acomodad en la entrada de su hogar le impedía el paso pero el ver los coches verde militar lo inquietaban aún más. Cuando se abrió paso entre la gente pudo ver una figura alta, con hombros anchos, cabello corto y rubio cubierto por un sombrero verde con una visera color negra, un saco sobre sus hombros, pantalones apretados verdes y botas de charol negro. Hannibal, pero con un rostro ensombrecido por la guerra y duro por la crueldad de la muerte. El hombre admiraba los frutos del árbol que adornaba el centro del patio. El sol que se filtraba por entre las ramas lo acariciaba.

-Hannibal...-pronunció con temor y se acercó a él. Hannibal bajo poco a poco su cabeza y de re ojo miro a Will, lentamente giró su cabeza y lo observo en silencio, el mundo se detuvo para los dos. Como había pasado el tiempo en ambos hombres, ya. Una sonrisa rompió la tensión.

-Will Graham, haz dejado de ser un niño para ser todo un hombre- ese comentario le mando toda su sangre a su ingle - y un famoso chocolatero. Haz hecho un buen trabajo, aprendiz- Will deseaba arrojarse a sus brazos, quería tocarlo, quería tenerlo solo para él, su atracción era enfermiza. Quería adorarlo de pies a cabeza- ven, Will- Hannibal extendió su mano para atraerlo y abrazarlo junto a él. Sintió sus duros músculos debajo de todo ese uniforme, ahí se derritió. Y su pene reaccionó más, Hannibal se dio cuenta de la erección que era rozada en su entre pierna, sabía que no era la intensión de Will; lo tomó de la barbilla y ahí mismo lo beso, debajo de ese árbol y a la vista de todos. Un gemido ahogado por el beso vibró a través de los dos cuerpos, Will se había corrido con un beso- también te extrañe, Will-

-Entremos por favor- dijo sonrojado Will al ver como toda la gente los miraba con picardía

-Bien, vamos- Hannibal le colocó su sombrero y lo llevó a la casa, reprimió el impulso de ahí mismo poner a Will contra la pared y joderlo contra ella, enterrar en lo más profundo su pene y que gimiera su nombre una y otra vez, llenarlo de su semen caliente. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Hogar dulce Hogar.

-Deje de recibir cartas de ti hace meses ¿por qué?- Hannibal tomó asiento en la sala

-Me lo impedían, me tuvieron bajo custodia para no filtrar información médica. Lo siento Will, por eso no puede avisarte cuando regresaría- Will se sonrojo

-Está bien, no hay problema…mi padre falleció el invierno pasado y me mude aquí yo sólo después de su muerte. Y no he dejado de hacer chocolates en ningún momento. Lady Murasaki cumplió lo estipulado en tu carta cada mes, sin falta. Gracias por todo, también me he graduado de la escuela como lo querías- Hannibal le sonrió

-Eso merece una gran celebración Will, cocinaré esta noche. Solo deja que tome un baño y descanse un poco ¿vale?- el moreno asintió pero las lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos- sigues siendo un niño muy sensible y sentimental ¿quieres venir?

-Yo…no, yo…- Hannibal dejo sus cosas en el sofá y camino hacía el baño

-Lo entiendo, ha pasado mucho tiempo Will, ya no eres un niño al cual quiero proteger del mundo- Hannibal cerró la puerta del baño tras de él

Una hora más tarde Will terminaba de decorar los chocolates cuando Lecter salió cambiado y descansado. Su nariz detecto el cacao.

-Seis años sin el olor al chocolate, casi me vuelvo loco. Gracia a ello descubrí la artes culinarias, particularmente en la carne- sonrió- ¿puedo probar?- Will le acercó una bandeja para degustar. Hannibal mordió lentamente el chocolate sin sostener la mirada de Will. El deseo ardía en ambos. Cuando el chocolate se derritió en su boca lo supo todo. Estaba rendido a los pies de ese niño llorón y maltratado. Quería cubrirlo en su propio chocolate y comerlo lento, sin prisas- _Mes compliments au chef_-pronunció con un tono sensual y satisfecho.

-Gracias, Hannibal- el rubio besó su mejilla y desapareció a la cocina. Minutos después Will pudo oler la exquisita cena que se preparaba. Llegó a la mesa para dos y vio como estaba montada con los platos humeantes y listos para comer.

-Provecho, Will- los dos cenaron en silencio. Tenían tantas preguntas pero nadie decía nada

-¿Duermes en mi cama?- el castaño no respondió pero el color de sus mejillas lo delató – está bien, creo que dormiremos juntos, de ahora en adelante, a menos que quieras comprar una cama para ti.

-No, está bien por mi, no hay problema- Lecter limpió su boca y tomo los platos, los llevo al fregadero y los colocó ahí

-Bien, me iré a dormir- Will asintió y termino de recoger la mesa.

Entró a la habitación oscura y vio a Lecter rodar sobre su lado para sonreírle.

-Hemos olvidado el postre…- se metió a la cama y puso el pequeño plato entre los dos

-Es cierto, tu primero- Will mordió el chocolate relleno de vino, tomó el otro y se entregó al rubio

-No, cómelo tú, es delicioso e igual de satisfactorio verte lo comer a ti como comerlo yo mismo- Will se llevó el chocolate a la boca pero no lo mordió, lo derritió con el calor de su boca- lo siento Will- gimió Lecter y se lanzó sobre él, lo puso contra el colchón y le apretó la boca- abre y déjame comerte- Will obedeció y la lengua de Lecter se deslizo dentro de él, terminando de derretir el chocolate envinado.

El cuerpo de Will temblaba y sucumbía ante tales sabores arrasando su cuerpo, el vino lo calentó y lo relajo; la lengua de su maestro probaba cada parte de su boca con su lengua, su mano ejercía una presión cuidadosa en sus cachetes y sus piernas eran separadas por la de Lecter, con la cual rozaba su miembro. Su cuerpo estaba a merced del rubio. Hannibal lamió con la punta de su lengua los restos del chocolate en sus labios y le plantó otro beso casto. Le sonrió.

-Sabe delicioso Will, gracias por el postre- Will recuperó su aliento y al fin las palabras de su boca salieron

-Yo…¿quieres más?- Hannibal rio bajito

-Es noche, y mucha azúcar causará que no duermas bien y al parecer no te llevas bien con el alcohol ¿verdad?- Will se sonrojo más y desvió su mirada

-Y a ti te gusta probar el azúcar y el vino en la boca de los demás-

-Solo si es en ti Will ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la carta? Te dije que cuando volviera te lo demostraría con acciones no solo con palabras, Will Graham. Ven, vamos a dormir- Will se refugió en esos brazos que tanto extrañaba y por alguna extraña razón esa noche no tuvo ni pesadillas ni sueños solo paz.


	3. El pedido

Will sintió frío en su espalda, cayó en cuenta de que había dormido en la misma cama que Lecter pero este ya no estaba con él, ahí, para darle su calor. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Se levantó y se limpió la cara. Se visitó y salió a la sala, donde estaba Lecter tomando un café y leía unos reportes del hospital Psiquiátrico.

-Oh, buenos días Will. Te he preparado el desayuno ¿deseas comer?- Will se acercó a él y por detrás lo abrazó- Ya veo- Will escondió su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio, y se restregó en ese espacio

-No te vuelvas a ir sin decir nada- Lecter gimió bajo y se contuvo al sentir las caricias de su aprendiz

-Will...-

-Por favor- pidió entre cortado el moreno

-Está bien, pero basta de sentimentalismo, vayamos a desayunar juntos, te he esperado y después quiero que me ayudes a retomar la chocolatería. A ver si no ha dejado de ser lo mío- Will asintió y lo soltó poco a poco para dirigirse a la mesa, la cual estaba servida.

-¿No recuerdas como hacer nada?- pregunto Will mientras untaba mantequilla a su pan

-Sí, lo bien aprendido no se olvida, solo no sé si aún tengo el toque, Will- tomo su tenedor y degusto los huevos revueltos con embutidos.

-Ya veo, bien, ahora le toca al alumno a enseñar al maestro- el castaño tomó una fresa y la hundió en azúcar, la acercó a su boca y comenzó a succionar. Lecter veía su plato pero los sonidos de la boca lo perturbaron

-Sí, el alumno ha superado al maestro- alzó la vista y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta al ver como Will chupaba la fresa con sus finos y delgados labios. Succionaba despacio y saboreando cada pedazo de la fresa. Su sangre se calentó, por esto, por esto había aceptado.

-Veo que has desarrollado un gusto por las fresas- Will sonrió y comió de un bocado la frutilla

-Más cuando he descubierto que es un afrodisiaco, Lecter. Recuerdo esos chocolates con jalea real, fresas, dátiles y los envinados que me pediste que prepara para Lady Murasaki, un pedido muy especial y "particular"- Lecter dejo sus cubiertos al lado

-Dime Will ¿qué te molesta?- se reclinó en la silla de madera y lo miró, esperando su respuesta

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué le dejaste todo a ella? Podías habérmelo dicho todo a mí, no mandarme tu mensaje con ella. Fue la primera en saber que te irías al ejército-

-Will, Lady Murasaki y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde la infancia. Luchamos contra el cruel mundo junto. Por eso es la única persona en la que le podía confiar una tarea así. Es una mujer hermosa e inteligente. Cuando me llegó la carta, inmediatamente la puse al tanto de la situación ya que aparte de ser mi amiga era quien me daba un techo y tenía que explicarle el pago del alquiler por el tiempo que estuviera ausente, aunque al principio fue difícil convencerla...no quería que yo le pagará por el futuro incierto por adelantado. Además que ella y yo teníamos una relación especial- Will desvió la mirada para disimular su coraje- no le podía dejar a un niño de doce años toda la responsabilidad de las cuentas bancarias y todo lo demás. Tu padre no lo hubiera aceptado, por eso ella fue la escogida para cuidarte en mi lugar.

-¿Y al final, cómo la convenciste?- Lecter sonrió para sí mismo

_Hace seis años atrás_

-Como siempre tu té es el mejor del mundo, Murasaki- elogió a su compañera

-Y el tuyo puede mejorar, Hannibal- el rubio la miro y le sonrió mientras sorbía un poco de su taza - Dime, no solo querías que viniera por el pedido y para preguntarte qué pasaba ¿ya le dijiste?-

-Como siempre, soy un libro abierto para ti y eso me da miedo, me deja expuesto ante ti- ella agitó su té con su cuchara-

-No lo sabe ¿verdad? no soportas la idea de que te odie y se aleje de ti...humano, después de todo-

-Así es y desde hace años lo has sabido, Murasaki. Aún no sabe nada de mi partida a la Guerra pero tengo un plan para no ser yo quien le dé la noticia. Quiero que cuides de él en mi ausencia, dejaré el resto de sus estudios pagados y una pensión mensual para que proveas a su casa comida y ropa. Te dejaré pagado el alquiler por cinco años-

-Nunca, no permitiré que me dejes pagados cinco años en los cuales será incierto si regresarás o no. No pagarás en vano por años en los que tal vez estés muerto-

-Lady, la amistad y los negocios son cosas diferentes, lo sabes. Además si en esa fecha límite de cinco años no regreso le dejaré mi propiedad a Will y a su padre, tendrán un techo seguro donde vivir-

-No, aun así sea tu obra de última caridad no aceptaré tu dinero- el rubio se puso de pie, rodeo la mesa y se acercó a ella, peino su cabello liso y largo hacía adelante, para dejar descubierto su cuello blanco y de porcelana. Rozó su nariz y lamió lentamente.

-Puedes decir que no pero tu cuerpo dirá que sí, Lady- la mujer gimió y se dejó hacer

-Realmente ¿por qué te vas? El Hannibal que conozco no huye de sus problemas- el rubio se detuvo

-No puedo contenerme más, amo a ese niño, desde el primer momento que lo vi hace siete años. Debo irme, con el paso del tiempo se hace más difícil. Sería un enfermo, necesito que el tiempo haga lo suyo, regresaré por el cueste lo que cueste cuando sea mayor de edad. Lo cuidaré, lo protegeré y adoraré como lo merece- le describía mientras besaba su cuello y terminaba de bajar el kimono hasta la mitad de sus hombros- conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo, volverlo loco y que no piense en nada más que yo.

-Maldigo tus chocolates, Hannibal- Lady se puso de pie de un golpe y se restregó contra Lecter en un beso apasionado y necesitado. El resto de su kimono cayo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo esbelto.

Hannibal no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería Will de adulto. Alto, delgado pero con cuerpo definido, sus rizos largos y despeinados, sus ojos verdes almendrados, esos labios delgados y rosados, sus dedos largos. Como un artista griego, como un semi dios.

Los amantes rodaban por la cama, besándose y acariciándose. Lecter paso lentamente sus dedos por los muslos abiertos de Lady hasta llegar a su montículo y masajearlo, con sus dedos separo los labios y comenzó a masajear su clítoris, arrancando gemidos de la joven, unos minutos más y su compañera sufrió un dulce orgasmo.

-Más...antes de que te vayas, Lecter- el rubio separo sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, alineó su polla en la entrada y lentamente se deslizo en ella. Hannibal apretó sus ojos al sentir como los músculos internos apretaban su polla y la rodeaban con su calor, cuando los abrió debajo de él estaba un Will joven, un Will sonrojado, sudado y llorando por el placer que su amante le daba. "Hannibal". Cielos, esto estaba mal pero en verdad lo disfrutaba y anhelaba por que el tiempo corriera deprisa.

-Will, mí amado Will- susurró. Lady sonrió burlona, sabía que solo era un deseo carnal, nunca tendría el corazón de Hannibal como ese niño. Un niño, qué patético.

-¡LECTER!- gimió en alto Lady Murasaki después de que le proporcionara otro orgasmo.

_Tiempo actual _

_-_La convenció, diciéndole que sería tu hogar si yo no regresaba, pensó en tu situación y acepto-

-Le agradezco pero aun así yo, no soporto su presencia cerca de ti. No creas que no sé qué fueron amantes-

-Éramos, lo has dicho. Es parte del pasado ¿vamos a preparar chocolates?- Will sabía que algo le ocultaba

-Sí, vamos-

Estuvieron toda la tarde recordando recetas y preparando chocolates de diferentes sabores.

-No están tan mal, maestro- le dijo Will mientras terminaba de probar uno

-Chocolate con coco, es uno de mis favoritos. Un doctor del hospital que era mi ayudante los llevaba cada vez que podía. Se hicieron mis preferidos-

-Nunca se me ocurrió añadirle coco en trozos- ambos rieron, tocaron a al puerta. Era Matthew.

Will levanto la vista y se acercó al umbral de la puerta donde descanso su cuerpo

-Dime, Matthew, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- el joven le dio un toque a su cigarrillo

-Sabes que el cumpleaños de Mason se acerca, quisiera ver si puedes hacer un pastel pero en su mayoría de chocolate y con un toque de alcohol, ya sabes...- le guiño un ojo

-Uhmm, soy chocolatero, no pastelero...- Matthew acorraló a Will de una manera muy sensual y se acercó a él

-Sabes que pagaría te daría lo que me pidieras si me haces ese pequeño favor, Graham- lo tomó de la barbilla

-Matthew, no es eso, yo...yo no- miro por el rabillo de su ojo como Lecter desprendía ira pura- puedo ver, si alguien más lo puede hacer

-Uh,uh, yo quiero que tus manos hagan ese pastel, Will- el rubio se acercó a ellos lentamente

-No soy pastelero, puedo hacerte otro pedido-

-Oh no, Will, un chocolatero nunca le puede negar nada a sus clientes- Matthew soltó a Will de inmediato al sentir la mirada fulminante de Hannibal- Hannibal Lecter, maestro chocolatero y el tutor de Will- extendió su mano

-Mucho gusto, Matthew- respondió el saludo - entonces tomaré eso como un sí, gracias y vendré por el cuándo me llamen- el castaño salió de la vecindad

-Yo no sé hacer la mezcla de...-Will se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto por la mirada de su maestro

-¿quién te enseño a que cualquiera puede tocarte de esa manera?- gruño el rubio

-¿qué? Es un vecino, él es así, siempre ha sido así. Tiene pareja y es Mason, solo que los dos son unos locos-

-Eso no justifica que te toque como se le dé su gana, te desea Will, quiere joderte ¿no lo ves?- Will se quedó boqui abierto

-¿perdón? ¿Y a ti quién te enseño a acostarte con tu casera?- Hannibal se acercó amenazantemente a Will- además no te incumbe quien me toca y quien no, o si dejo joderme o no, puedo joder con quien quiera.-¡NO MIENTRAS VIVAS EN ESTA CASA Y ESTES BAJO MI CUIDADO!- le gritó

-Bien, aún tengo mi casa y no necesito tu cuidado, puedo trabajar por mi cuenta, además soy un adulto. Tú fuiste quien se fue sin decir nada, me dejaste sólo. No te necesito- Will se quitó su delantal y lo arrojó a la mesa.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso fuera de esta casa Will Graham- Will lo desafió y camino a la salida. A lo lejos un carruaje se estacionó fuera de la casa. Justamente cuando Will iba a salir Lady Murasaki entró a la cocina

-¡Hannibal, querido!- el rubio le sonrió, Will lo miro con coraje. Ella de nuevo, la odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser. Salió disparado de la casa- ¿ese era Will? ¿Por qué se fue?

-Hemos discutido, pero no importa has venido justo a tiempo- los dos se miraron y Lady vio el deseo arder en los ojos de su amigo

-Y en un buen momento- la tomó de la cara y la puso contra la pared más cercana, la levanto y la sostuvo por su culo, los brazos de Lady lo rodearon para aferrarse más a él y evitar caer.

Will cerró la puerta detrás de él, cubrió sus orejas y todo volvió a como cuando era un niño. Los gemidos resonaban por todo el lugar. Will se mecía, odiaba esos sonidos, la odiaba a ella. Hannibal era de él, era su maestro.

La noche cayó y de nuevo Will se había quedado dormido llorando pero esta vez de coraje aunque debía admitirlo el pecho le dolía, amaba a Lecter, eso era cierto pero él no sabía cómo lo veía si como un hermano, un alumno o como un hombre. ¿Qué significaban todos esos besos que le había dado, esos roces íntimos, esos cuidados?


	4. El pago

La lluvia primaveral llenaba los ríos y hacía los días oscuros, silenciosos, grises.

Una semana había pasado y Will no regresaba a casa. Hannibal estaba preocupado, durante esa semana las luces estaban apagadas, no había movimiento alguno en la propiedad y sus temores se hacían cada vez más grande.

-Oh, buenos días Sr. Lecter- entró una anciana a la cocina mientras se sacudía las gotas de la lluvia de su chal color negro

-Buenos días, Sra. Leonel ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- la anciana le sonrió

-Mi chocolate en polvo se ha acabado y no puedo hacer más chocolate con leche-

-Ya veo, necesita más chocolate en polvo para su espumosos chocolate- la anciana se rio bajito

-Sí, pero he venido a usted ya que el Sr. Graham no ha estado toda esta semana en la vecindad, vino el día miércoles y me dijo que lo sentía mucho pero no podía hacerme el chocolate- Hannibal arqueo una ceja levemente, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

-¿Y le dijo dónde ha estado o cuándo regresa?-

-Si, en la ciudad, ha estado allá y solo vino por ropa limpia. Creo que este domingo si le era posible-

-Muy bien, no se preocupe, en la tarde le llevaré su pedido Sra. Leonel- la anciana abrió su paragua en el umbral de la puerta

-Gracias, ahí lo esperaré-

Así que Will se había estado quedando en la ciudad ¿por qué? ¿Con quién? Y en todo ese tiempo tampoco había visto a Matthew en el pueblo y mucho menos en su casa con su amante.

Impaciente espero hasta el día domingo pero la noche cayó y nada. Pasada la media noche, Hannibal pudo ver una pequeña luz proveniente del departamento de Will pero no tenía el valor para ir a verlo. Sabía que necesitaba dejarlo solo. Y así nuevamente paso una semana más. Veía luz todas las noches pero no salía par nada de su casa. Solo había el viernes para ir a la tienda del pueblo y comprar algunas cosas.

Matthew cruzó el patio gris y pintado de manchas negras por la lluvia que se secaba. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta.

-Voy- Will abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar, Matthew colgó su sombrero y su abrigo negro en el perchero.

-Justo en el día del cumple años de Mason, gracias Will- el moreno caminó hasta la cocina y le enseño el pastel-

-Pan de vainilla envinado, mermelada de fresa y cubierta de chocolate, con adornos de chocolates con miel-

-Una verdadera bomba afrodisiaca, ¿el pago cómo será?- Will se quitó el delantal y lo arrojo a la mesa

-Te enviaré la cuenta en unos días...- Will lo miró serio y lo examino- ¿sigue en pie la oferta?- Matthew cerró la tapa del pastel y sonrió de lado

-Para ti siempre estará todo de pie- dijo con un tono pícaro

-Hazlo- Matthew se desabrocho la corbata, se acercó como un tigre hasta donde estaba Will - nada de besos, eso es muy íntimo, haz lo que se te plazca-

Will se dejó hacer, Matthew desabrochó su camisa y bajo por todo el camino llenándolo de besos húmedos y calientes, encendiendo todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Will. Matthew era un hombre apuesto e inteligente. Con goce, Matthew desabrocho el pantalón de Will y con mucho adiestramiento saco el miembro semi erecto del castaño, se relamió los labios y deposito un beso en la cabeza para luego meter toda la polla en su boca. Su ritmo era lento, no mentía cuando había insinuado todas esas veces el querer comerse a Will y ahora gracias a Hannibal esta era su única oportunidad.

Will dejo caer todo su peso por el placer contra la mesa donde estaban todas sus herramientas de trabajo, sus manos se deslizaron por el cabello de Matthew. El amante de Mason levanto sus manos y se apoyó en la mesa pero sus dedos cayeron en un tazón de chocolate.

-Hmmm, interesante- pensó y sus manos llenas de líquido café recorrieron todo el torso desnudo de Will hasta llegar a su polla y embarrarla con él

-¿Qué haces?...nghhh, está frío- Matthew sonrió

-Tranquilo, pronto se calentara, Will- abrió su boca y de nuevo trago la polla de Will ahora rígida e hinchada para volver a masturbarlo con lujuria.

-¡Matthew, Matthew!- era un maestro con su boca y lengua, los dedos de los pies de Will se arqueaban en sus zapatos, su cabeza echada hacía atrás mientras mordía sus labios. Su mente se tornó en blanco pero mientras la adrenalina aumentaba junto al placer la fantasía de Will llegó a su mente y veía a Hannibal, lo podía sentir: su boca caliente, sus labios delgados y suaves, sus manos ásperas sujetando sus caderas con fuerza- me voy a correr, yo...más- Matthew se detuvo y subió a Will a la mesa. Tirando todo a su paso, creando un caos en el lugar.

Will estaba tan perdido en el placer que no tenía noción de lo que pasaba, estaba tan perdido en su deseo y fantasía que Matthew levantó sus piernas y sin prepararlo lo penetro.

-¡AHHH!- las uñas del castaño se clavaron en los brazos del amante de Mason. Matthew aumento la velocidad de las penetraciones.

Llovía, de nuevo...de repente, sin aviso.

Hannibal escucho el estruendo, dejo su periódico, se puso de pie y vio por la ventana que la lámpara del departamento de Will estaba encendida. Sin dudarlo salió de su casa y subió al lugar. Todo era silencio, toco a la puerta pero nadie atendió, unos minutos después otro estruendo se escuchó.

-¡Will, abre la puerta! ¡¿Will?!- volvió a tocar y nada pero de repente unos gemidos se escucharon. El corazón del rubio se detuvo ¿sería real? Despacio giro la perilla esperando a que no estuviera abierto pero para su suerte lo estaba, la giro por completo y logro abrirla, la abrió poco a poco y los gemidos se hicieron más audibles. Respiro hondo y camino hasta la cocina.

-¡Más, folláme más!- gritaba Will sobre la mesa de trabajo mientras Matthew lo penetraba con movimientos erráticos, apretó sus dientes y se corrió dentro del castaño.

Hannibal se quedó en silencio admirando tal escena. Por el rabillo de su ojo Matthew lo vio, salió de Will y se acomodó su ropa.

-No sabía que esperabas a alguien- Will abrió sus ojos, lo miro y rápidamente giro su cabeza y vio Hannibal de pie en el marco de la cocina- bien, gracias por el pastel y por el exquisito poster, Will- Matthew tomo el pastel, paso por un lado de Hannibal- Buenas noches, Hannibal- tomo sus cosas y salió.

Will se puso de pie, se abrocho el pantalón y mientras caminaba para quedar frente a frente a Hannibal bajo su camisa.

-Creo que se te olvido tocar, Hannibal-

-Toqué Will pero estabas muy ocupado siendo follado por el novio de tu vecino-

-Y tú por tú casera. Basta Hannibal, esto es desquiciante, tú te acuestas con quien quieras y yo hago lo mismo-

-¿NO TE BASTO ESTAR CON EL CASI DOS SEMANAS EN LA CIUDAD?- los celos irradiaban de todos los poros del rubio

-Estuve dos semanas en la ciudad aprendiendo a hacer pasteles, ya que alguien me orillo a eso y el jodido pastel no me salía… ¡maldición Hannibal! ¿Pensaste que todo este tiempo he sido amante de Matthew? Solo quería darte una probada de tu propio chocolate – los dos se miraron intensamente, el rubio dio un paso adelante y tomo a Will bruscamente de la nuca

-Eres solo mío Will Graham, entiéndelo de una buena vez, solo mío. Y todo lo he hecho por ti y para estar juntos- gruño Hannibal

-¿Ah sí? Pues lo único que has logrado es que me separé más de ti- las lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos

-No te dejare-

-Todos estos años me entregue a ti, te coqueteé…trate de acercarme a ti. Y solo me tocaste como un objeto, no como un hombre e ibas y te refugiabas en los brazos de ella-

-Hay seis años de diferencia entre nosotros, si hace años te hubiera tocado…hubiera sido incorrecto y ahora, solo quería que crecieras un poco más, que estuvieras listo y hacerte mío. Corría con Lady…-

-¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!-

-ARGHH, con ella porque soy un hombre Will.., fueron muchos años de abstinencia. Y el ver en el hermoso hombre que te habías convertido lo hacía más difícil -

-Yo podía darte placer como ella-

-No me hubiera contenido-

-¡NUNCA TE HE DICHO QUE LO HAGAS! – Hannibal se quedó sin palabras – nunca me diste una oportunidad, siempre, siempre desde niño te he amado…vete Hannibal…vete. No te quiero ver-Hannibal lo soltó y dio varios pasos hacia atrás- ¡vete!

-Will yo…solo quería protegerte y esperar el momento adecuado-

-¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- Will lo empujo hasta la puerta y la cerró frente a su cara.

La lluvia empapaba a Hannibal, miraba la puerta esperando un milagro pero Will no abriría después de lo que había pasado. Camino hasta su departamento y espero a que el tiempo pasara.


	5. Culpas

Habían sido los meses más largos de toda su vida, al fin supo que hacer para con Will. Tomo un respiro fuerte y se levantó del sillón para ir a la cocina y comenzar a preparar chocolates de amor. El viernes, se los daría, sino mal recordaba sería el 14 de febrero. Siempre festejaba los días 14, era el día en el que lo había conocido y se había enamorado de él.

Después de encontrar a Will con Matthew, la venganza de tantos años se había tornado mortal para el rubio. No solo tuvieron ese encuentro sino que casi Will se hacía el tercio de la relación de Mason y Matthew. El rubio se había vuelto loco cuando encontró a su amante con Will en la cocina de su propio departamento pero cuando los tres estuvieron juntos la idea le pareció gustarle hasta que eran los tres viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Hannibal por su parte no podía hacer nada el respecto, los celos y la rabia lo consumían día y noche; más en la noche al escuchar los gemidos de Will e imaginarlo sometido por esos otros dos hombres, dentro de su caliente culo y ver su cara cuando se corriera. ¿Qué derecho tenía después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir? Will de chico no sabía de la relación que Hannibal sostenía con Murasaki pero cuando fue adolescente y la vida le enseño lo que era el placer hizo la conexión. A veces lo veía hecho ovillo en un rincón con los oídos tapados.

-¿Qué sucede, Will?- el niño abrió los ojos y lo miro horrorizado

-La casera grita cada vez que viene a tu casa ¿la castigas?- Hannibal rio divertido

-Sí, ha sido una niña muy mala y eso le pasa a los niños malcriados- Will tembló ante tal confesión

-Seré bueno, no me castigues- mierda, Hannibal fantaseaba…apretó sus puños y se relajo

-Lo eres y siempre lo serás-

Así Will se había dado cuenta de que Hannibal lo engañaba negándose lo que sentía por él, si pero debía entender que para sus edades era una aberración. Ante los ojos de todos y aunque él se repitiera que era por amor al final de cuentas sería un pederasta. Así que los años de ausencia de Hannibal en el ejército y la adolescencia le dieron a Will la experiencia misma de atravesar por un infierno el solo. Creyendo que su amor no era correspondido, que no era deseado, que Hannibal jugaba con él cuando se refugiaba entre los muslos de la casera. Que se había ido a la guerra por qué no lo quería en su vida. A su regreso Will se lo guardo por qué tenía la esperanza, por la carta, que todo cambiaría que al fin Hannibal reconocería ese amor pero lo había estropeado todo. No jugaba con él cuando lo acariciaba y reprimía todos sus instintos, lo protegía, por qué para sus ojos aún seguía siendo ese niño asustadizo y temeroso del mundo. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño física y emocionalmente. Y ¿cómo le había pagado todos estos años de amor a Will? Refugiándose de nuevo entre las piernas de Lady.

Se lo tenía bien merecido pero él quería ser el primero que lo hiciera un hombre, que lo poseyera pero esa oportunidad se había ido de sus manos como el agua y todo por su miedo. "Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras" ya no era un niño, pudo haberlo metido en su cama cuando lo volvió a ver en la entrada de la vecindad echo un hombre, iluminado por el sol cálido. Exponiendo su cuerpo a través de la camiseta de seda blanca, sus pezones rosados y sus labios mojados por su lengua. Ahora, estaba siendo el amante de otros dos hombres, no de él. Cuando los vio por segunda vez, Hannibal no dijo nada y acepto lo que pasaba.

-No te quiero pero no puedo dejar que me quites las manos de encima Matthew…¿Mason sabe algo?- el castaño sonrió de medio lado mientras encendía su cigarrillo y lo fumaba

-No pero planeo que hoy lo descubra- Will abrió los ojos como platos y tembló. Los dos se miraron sin decir nada de repente Matthew apago el cigarrillo y se lanzó contra los labios de Will para una segunda ronda- necesitas satisfacer todos esos años Will, por eso me ves como un desahogo por eso nunca podrás sentir nada por mí y eso me parece bien ya que mi corazón le pertenece a Mason pero mi polla, cualquiera la puede tener, siempre y cuando sea jodidamente caliente como tú o mi novio. Tú amas a Lecter, además eres un hombre despechado, es todo. No te compliques la vida, solo disfruta- termino de decir eso y con su boca maestra recorrió todo su torso hasta llegar a su ingle y con su boca tomar todo el miembro, sus dedos se metieron en el culo de Will y lo estiraron un poco.

Tenía sexo en la cocina de Mason ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta del plan de Matthew? Era muy evidente y cínico, descarado. Su mente se puso en blanco cuando sintió la gran polla del castaño presionar dentro de él y sentir como lo penetraba, los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron, arqueo su espalda. Sumergido en las olas de placer que no escucho cuando abrieron la puerta y Mason entro al departamento y se puso blanco como la nieve.

-Oh, has llegado amor- Mason recobro el color rojo

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, UN HIJO DE PUTA!- Matthew miro a Will, le guiño el ojo. Will por el rabillo de su ojo vio como Mason se acercaban iracundo pero en vez de separarse Matthew comenzó a penetrarlo fuerte hasta llegar a correrse. Salió de él y Mason paso por el lado de ellos y cerró de golpe la puerta

-Tranquilo Will, ve a tu casa, me encargare de esto- vio desaparecer a Matthew en el cuarto de Mason. El aprendiz se visitó y bajo las escaleras, en ellas, abajo Hannibal lo miraba.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu noche, Will- Hannibal bajo la mirada y camino, de repente se detuvo en seco, levanto la mirada- tu pantalón está manchado a semen y apestas a sexo- esas palabras atravesaron el corazón del moreno. El rubio llegó hasta su departamento donde el estruendo de cosas siendo arrojadas asusto a Will quien miraba hacia esa dirección.

Para cuando menos lo pensó, Matthew y Mason tocaban a la puerta. Mason había sido un cretino para con Will pero eso había sido solo en la niñez. El rubio solo le tenía envidia hasta cuando conoció a Matthew pero luego eso se volvieron celos y con toda la razón. Will le había quitado a su hombre, técnicamente no, no había sentimientos entre ellos.

Platicaron sobre la situación y Will casi lloro al darse cuenta de la realidad. Matthew amaba tanto a Mason que se había envuelto con Will solo por una fantasía del rubio. Mason le había confesado una vez que quería tener un trío así que se propuso a darle uno, aunque no imagino que fuera tan complicado e implicara herir a Mason. Will acepto pero se volvió algo de costumbre y ninguno de los tres se cansaba.

-¿Quieres?- Mason lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y le paso el cigarro, Will nunca había fumado así que cuando lo hizo se ahogó. Sus otros dos compañeros se rieron de él. Acababan de tener una tarde de sexo, estaban todos desnudos en la sala del departamento de Will -¿Qué te sucede? –

-Hannibal- murmuró Matthew, su novio arqueo la ceja

-Sé que siempre ha habido algo entre ustedes dos pero no sé qué…- Will sintió como se le partía el corazón, los ojos se le empañaron

-Nada, nunca ha habido nada- el rubio miro a su novio

-¿Cómo coño dices eso? Si ustedes desprenden tensión sexual, desde que tengo memoria y eso que éramos unos críos-

-Mason, es complicado ¿le cuentas?- Will miró a Matthew y asintió, termino de contarle la historia y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir

-Menudo idiota ya veo por qué accediste a estar con Matthew porque conociéndote hubieras muerto virgen si Hannibal nunca te tocaba- Will se estremeció y agacho la cabeza, mirando sus pies

-¡MASON!- grito Matthew

-¿Qué? Tengo razón-

De nuevo llovía, Will salió de su departamento para dar un paseo bajo la lluvia, en verdad lo necesitaba. En su puerta estaba un Hannibal demacrado.

-Hannibal- susurró. Estaba delgado, demacrado y sus ojos vacíos. El castaño se quedó sin aliento, sentía que le sacaban el corazón al ver a su compañero en ese estado.

-¿Lo amas? ¿Amas a alguien de ellos o a uno?- Will respiro pero de repente Hannibal cayó al suelo inconsciente

-¡Hannibal!-

Pasaron unos días muy pesados, largos, fríos y lluviosos. Hannibal había estado en peligro de muerte por una neumonía. Will se sentía culpable por orillarlo a tal estado, no quería que su venganza cobrara la vida de su amado, se maldijo por no simplemente arreglarlo como el adulto que era; Hannibal tenía razón: aun le faltaba para madurar y ser un adulto. Era un niño después de sus acciones.

Will dormitaba, no podía dormir por estar al pendiente de la temperatura de Hannibal y de su reacción. Mason y Matthew a la vez se sentían culpables de haber metido de más la pata. Will escucho un gemido y vio como Hannibal trataba de moverse, se movió rápido hasta la cama y cubrió con sus manos las del rubio.

-Shhh, no te esfuerces, estas débil y necesitas descansar Hannibal- aún que había vencido a la muerte la mirada del rubio decía otra cosa, estaba vació y sin vida. Will sintió el corazón encogérsele, mordió sus labios y maldijo en voz baja, sus lágrimas nublaron su vista. Se merecía todo el odio que reflejaba la cara pálida del rubio y desprecio – solo permíteme quedarme hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas y no estés en peligro. Después de eso me iré. He sido un idiota- Hannibal lo miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Will no esperaba una segunda oportunidad pero no pudo evitar que un llanto histérico se apoderara de él y lo obligara a salir corriendo del cuarto sin consuelo. Mason entraba con agua limpia cuando Will salió del cuarto. En la sala Matthew lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Sé que no soy nadie ni nada, ni quien para juzgarte pero estas haciendo esto un verdadero drama. Will sufrió mucho por ti antes ¿no te has dado cuenta? Tu egoísmo, tu propio interés y solo el tuyo ¿Dónde quedaron los sentimiento de él en todo esto? La edad para el amor no importa, no debiste correr y esconderte entre los muslos de Murasaki. Una o dos veces pero no siempre y más dejando que él solo se diera cuenta de la cruel realidad. Tampoco lo justifico ni pienso que lo que hizo fuera correcto, ambos son unos idiotas. También hirieron a otras personas por su tonta venganza y celos, porque ninguno de los dos nunca, lo quiso admitir- Hannibal abrió los ojos de par en par – te cambiare la compresa y luego te dejare descansar, si es que puedes.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde te irás? Hace meses que no funges como chocolatero y perdiste varios clientes por eso Will- Mason entro con la jarra de agua a la sala- no tienes a donde ir, ni un techo donde protegerte. Quédate aquí-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No me puedo quedar aquí, no con él no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Tengo algo ahorrado, alquilare un cuarto en la ciudad y buscare trabajo de chocolatero o de repostero, no sé- Mason descanso todo su cuerpo en la pared de la sala

-Déjalo Matthew, si quiere huir que lo haga pero que no nos dé más problemas de los que hemos pasado. Cobarde-

-¡MASON!- el rubio dejo el plato en la cocina y se fue

-Déjalo, tiene razón. Lo siento y gracias por todo- Will paso los siguientes días preparando todo para su partida para cuando Hannibal estuviera casi recuperado. Ya no tenía que estar todo el día y además no lo soportaba, no soportaba la mirada de Hannibal sobre él. Solo le daba sus medicamentos y chequeaba su temperatura. Lo cambiaba de ropa y lo bañaba, ni una palabra salía de la boca de Hannibal. Tampoco volvió a ver a Mason en la casa hasta el día de su partida, una noche antes.

-Entonces ¿si te vas?- sonrojado y apenado Will cerró su maleta, vio por encima de su hombro como Mason lo veía dese el umbral de la puerta del departamento del castaño

-Sí, mañana al medio día-

-¿Ya los abe?- Will tembló

-No-

-De nuevo te irás y ningún ha hablado, vaya imbéciles- Mason lo dejo de nuevo con la boca abierta

Al día siguiente Mason apareció en el cuarto de Hannibal en vez de Will, el rubio se enderezo y después de varios días hablo.

-¿Por qué estas tu aquí y no Will?- Mason sonrió de lado

-Vaya, después de todo no te comieron la lengua los ratones. ¿Ahora si lo quieres? Hace días le dijiste que se marchara una vez que terminara contigo, Lecter- el rubio estaba enojado

-Él debe de cuidarme hasta que esté bien-

-Llevas días bien, solo lo retenías para evitar lo inevitable y tenerlo a tu lado. Solo finges estar enfermo para torturarlo más. Cerdo- dejo los medicamentos y todo en la mesita de noche- y él está partiendo ahora mismo a la ciudad- Hannibal salió disparado de la cama al escuchar eso, cuando salió miro en dirección del departamento y vio como la mudanza sacaba las cosas y Will en el pasillo dando instrucciones.

-Bien eso es todo, en unos minutos estaré abajo- Hannibal subió y en el pasillo ya no estaba Will, camino lento hasta el departamento vació y vio a Will apoyado de lado contra la pared quien lloraba sin parar, confortándose con sus propios brazos. Era tiempo que dejara de sufrir y todo por su culpa. Camino hasta él y lo abrazo, Will dio un salto por el susto y cuando vio quien era, sus lágrimas se hicieron más fuertes.

-No por favor, ya no más, vete y déjame ir. Hannibal- el rubio lo apretó más contra él

-Quiero hablar contigo, solo unos minutos-

-No puede ser, tengo a la mudanza esperando abajo-

-Diles que se vayan sin ti, que allá los ves o diles que esperen una hora más, les pagare por ellos. Dame, déjame por favor- Will negó con la cabeza, Hannibal comenzó a besas su cuello y luego con su mana le tomo la barbilla y besos sus lágrimas.

Matthew vio como Mason miraba hacía el departamento de Will mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y sonría satisfecho.

-¿Ya se fue?- Mason negó con la cabeza

-No, aún no y es mejor que les pagues a la mudanza para que se vayan ahorita y desempaquen todo, Will tardará más que unos minutos allá arriba- Matthew giró la cabeza hacía el cuarto de Hannibal y la vio vacía.

-Oh-


End file.
